narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Senku Agari
Senku Agari (上がり先駆, Agari Senku) is an ANBU-level Shinobi, but later defected from the village becoming a , an affiliate of a malicious organization and is now considered an international criminal. Senku is essentially a major antagonist in the history of the Shinobi world. Senku has been given the moniker ' Forerunner of Despair (自棄の先駆, Yake no Senku)'. However, he is better known as the Chakra Thief (チャクラ盗賊, chakura touzoku) because of his ability to absorb chakra and his constant tendency to feed on others chakra. Background Senku Agari better known as Senku was born in the outskirts of Land of Cyclones, out of two unknown Shinobi's who presumably loved each other. All he remembers is his mother loved her more than his father did. One day, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, two Taifū shinobi attempted to find some rest and food in their thought-to-be-abandoned home. Believing that the shinobi were there to kill them, his parents died during the ensuing chaos in their effort to protect Senku, as confused and shocked, the Taifū ninja mistook them for enemy shinobi. After witnessing his parents death, Senku in their grief unleashed his true prowess and hence killing them. For a boy to be born and brought up during the turmoils of the war, his life wasn't easy. Now, orphaned Senku had to beg for food on streets. Growing up was a far cry for him, he had to face such extreme situations where his very existence were about to be wiped out. His father being the former friend of , Hiruko took him under his tutelage at the same time giving him shelter and food. However, Senku soon became aware of Hiruko's crooked intentions and escaped from him. Before he became an assassin, he was a caring brother who looked after his little sister and sick mother while his father was away, but not too soon both his mother and father died leaving them alone. Despite his age Senku seemed to be the guardian of his Sister. Again, his sister fell victim to an unknown disease and ended up dying leaving senku alone, to fend for himself. Ever since that day, Senku had promised himself that he would never trust anyone and would become a strong shinobi. Personality Senku believes that unlike rational fear, irrational fear is a force that one cannot overcome. Because of this, it has the utmost confidence in its special ability. Senku is generally mature and serious. Senku is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves. Senku's speech is generally polite, however, he can be harsh at times. He can be quick to speak out against something which troubles him. Senku at times can be a very merciless individual, this is best seen when he crushed the head of an opponent whom he had wounded. Appearance Senku has long, dark hair and dark eyes with visibly light pupils. His attire is a variation of the Taifūgakure ANBU typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak and a knee-length trench coat, as well as black boots. Senku wears a dark mask, which obscures the lower half of its face and features five spikes running down its center, and has dark fingernails. Abilities Senku is a very fatal, ferocious and competent Shinobi in terms of both raw power and intellect. He can quickly formulate plans, tactics even when on his foot. Senku is quite athletic and has great knowledge of taijutsu. Over all, Senku is a very proficient Shinobi. Senku is shown to actively engage opponents in melee combat, using the black light generated by his unique chakra to boost the power of his blows. The Shinobi is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range, leaving even a seasoned martial artist like Takumi Uchiha open to attacks, despite him eventually overwhelming Senku. As expected from a Shinobi of his level, Senku is shown to be considerably durable, undergoing a barrage of physical attacks from Kurokishi Shinto, some of which were enhanced by the ninja's own chakra, without suffering debilitating injuries, and continuing to fight employing his best techniques afterwards. His fighting style often excludes time consuming hand seals, which usually give enemies an opening to attack. As a result, he often relies on Taijutsu and time saving white chakra based jutsu's. According to the kage, Senku is one of the most gifted and strongest shinobi who ever came into existence. His abilities were so far advanced that even shocked the kage himself. Ninjutsu Senku's ninjutsu arsenal mostly comprises with techniques revolving around manipulating, augmenting and inducing fear. It is widely known that Senku has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. He has the innate ability to negate the fire or any attack related and is immune to fire and heat, making him non-flammable. Bukijutsu .]] Taijutsu And Physical Prowess Senku Agari is a meta-human, the term "meta" is specially utilized here to denote the fact that he is an enhanced-human, who's capabilities are beyond human although not super-human. After years of experimentation on his body in order to push him beyond the limits of human, and further modifications made to is body by Ryūken Senju, Senku has finally achieved a state of prime. This means that he's faster, stronger, more agile and smart than average humans. Senku possesses superior strength when compared to average ANBU members. He has shown that he can best several Jōnins in close combat. He has shown that he can lift and easily handle weights exceeding 800 lbs at relative ease. He can lift, throw and catch objects which are too heavy for any normal human to handle. Additionally, he's incredibly fast and agile making it extremely difficult to locate him or keep up with him. He can move faster than most Shinobi's and has shown to be able to keep up with S-rank and Kage level Shinobi's at extreme ease. Although not as fast as a Kage clad in Lightning Release Armour but he's shown to be fast enough to dodge attacks, move quickly, strike before his opponent can respond, evade a series of Shuriken's hurled at him and then hurl them right back at his opponent. Senku's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are beyond the pinnacle of human capability and conditioning. He is as agile as an enhanced human can be without being classified as superhuman. He is superior to any gymnast that has ever competed. Senku's physical durability is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Senku's physical abilities are heightened to the point where he can perform any physical act without difficulty. He merely needs to imagine himself doing the act in his mind, then he's able to perform it without any problem. This could range from free running, to juggling swords, to doing multiple back-flips. Senku's physical condition is increased when he in danger. Such as his strength is increase when pinned under something heavy, while speed is increased to make a quick escape, etc. He can operate on a low power setting, allowing him to operate for an extended amount of time. He can hold their breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. He is an exceptional armed and unarmed combatant, and was able to overcome the natural athleticism and martial arts skills of Naien and the superhuman physical attributes that Ryūken Senju and Hotaru Yanma possessed with relative ease. He is a master martial artist proficient in practically every form of weaponry known to man. His particular specialty is the use of edged weapons, be they daggers or swords. He is a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy. He is an excellent martial artist, having been trained in various forms by Ryūken, who was arguably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant. On his first mission with band of Shinobi, he proved to have come a long way from his old days of rarely ever using his martial arts skills. Throughout the battle against Tsuyoi and The Hand, he demonstrated great skill in his overall martial ability, holding his own against nearly endless hordes of ninjas. This earned him a very respecting compliment from his teammate Naien, one of the world's top martial artists. He is an expert in the field of martial arts. He is proficient in Shorinji Kempo, Hankido, Choi Kwang-Do, Kajukenbo, Yaw-Yan and Boxing. Trivia * Senku Agari's appearance, personality and abilities are highly based on Äs Nödt from the popular series, Bleach. All rights reserved.